Happily ever after
by AnnabethChase1218
Summary: It's the exchange just not of Jason and percy...you guessed it, it is the exchange of Annabeth and reyna. The story is partially inspired by Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes and Amnesia and San Francisco by 5SOS...Not exactly original but still. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE- HAPPILY EVER AFTER(PART 1)**

PERCY'S POV

I was getting ready for my date with Annabeth. She is perfect; no other word could describe her perfectly. She was beyond perfection. So I thought well this has to be perfect and nothing less. I took a deep breath and started walking towards my closet. This was going to be difficult. I looked at the clothes and realized that I have nothing which would be appropriate for the date as it was a formal dinner. Kind of. I was re checking if I had any clothes to wear for this occasion, when a shirt caught my eye. It was blue, dark blue and it was a button up T-Shirt. Along with it was a pair of black pants. I don't remember buying them. Nevertheless, I got the idea as to who kept it there. The one and only, - Aphrodite. I will burn her some food at dinner.

Anyway, I got up and started to get ready for the date. I tried combing my hair but to no result. Well doesn't matter. I don't want to get late for the dinner. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; I looked good. Satisfied, I went outside and walked to the Athena cabin. I was two minutes early. Which for me is a great achievement. I ran a hand through my hair and knocked at the door. Malcolm opened it. Over the years, he had grown to like me. Unlike a few other Athena kids.

"Hey Malcolm! What's up?" I said, grinning

"Nothing much really but I should be the one asking this, what's with all the fancy clothing?" he replied.

"Nice. So that's why she was grinning the whole day."

"Is that so? I felt happy…well happier and smug.

"Well yeah. She was grinning like an idiot the whole day which isn't like her. At all."

"Like an idiot? Do you have a death wish, Malcolm?" spoke another voice. Of course, it was Annabeth. Who else could it be?

"Surely not, Annabeth. I was just telling Percy about how happy you were feeling today."

"Why discuss the past, Malcolm, when we can discuss the future? Let's think about how you would be feeling after one minute, if you don't leave us alone." A smile, too innocent smile accompanied this. Well isn't she awesome?

I was resisting the urge to laugh. The look on Malcolm's face was priceless. I just love my Wise Girl.

"Nah, it's alright. I was just about to go, a lot of work have I to do."

He turned around to go when, Annabeth shouted from behind, "Don't become Yoda, Malcolm." I just couldn't help it now, I laughed so hard that tears came in my eyes. At this, Malcolm scowled at me and with no other reaction walked back to his cabin. Now even Annabeth was laughing.

"Aren't you intimidating?" I asked Annabeth

"I know." She replied. "I am savage…"

"Ha ha yes you are. So savage." With this, I gave her quick kiss and before it got deeper, I pulled away. I knew she was affected by it. So acknowledging that she spoke, "Now aren't _you_ savage." I laughed at this.

"If you think like that then, yes." It was now that I took her all in. she always looked beautiful but tonight she was looking out of this world. It made me doubt, if I deserve her…She's beautiful, kind, caring and loves me. On the other hand I am just a guy who is nothing but a troublemaker. It would kill me if I _lose_ her. She is my life. She is my everything. My oxygen, my heartbeat, my better half, my soul mate….

 **Hey People! So another new story and i know that i haven't been updating my other two stories and i should focus on them but i just couldn't help but writing this down...this wasn't supposed to be published till later and was meant to be longer but my best friend told me, might i say forced me to "release" this chapter. so thanks to her this is out. Anyway i won't be able to update till next weeks because of my exams starting yet again. they start tomorrow with Maths exam.**

 **Thanks for reading and please please please REVIEW. Even one review can make my day, so review!**

 **Now also a shadowhunter, shipper of Clace and Malec**

 **AC1218**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **PERCY'S POV**

My line of thoughts was broken by the voice of an angel, the angel of my life.

"EARTH TO PERSEUS!" Annabeth said or rather shouted. It is quite unbelievable the way she can look beautiful even while shouting. I was supposed to give a sassy remark like I, Persassy usually would give but what came out of this silly mouth of mine was nowhere as sassy. An incoherent 'ughh' was the only thing that I could speak. After all that's what you get after intense thinking, especially when you don't think at all.

"Awww seaweed brain is thinking. What are you thinking about? Me?"Annabeth finally asked

"Oh no Annie. That is for me to know and you to find out. It could be you, it could be not." I replied. This was accompanied with a shrug.

"A) You do not call me Annie otherwise you get this." By this she meant a punch. A hard one mind you. But unfortunately for her, she forgot my bath in the River Styx. "Owww! I swear someday Percy, I am going to—" I don't know why but she stopped mid-sentence. I turned around thinking it must be a monster but soon remembered that monsters can't enter camp and we were not in the woods yet so there couldn't be any monsters. I got my answer soon after as she pressed hard against the vulnerable part of me.

"See that is what you get when you call me Annie. Now say that you would not call me Annie."

"Okay, okay. I would not call you Annie. Just wise girl. Alright ?"

"Yeah. So where are we going?" she asked.

"Let's just say it is something new."

"Percy you know that I don't like surprises," she started sweetly and then turned stern "so you better tell me what it is."

"Soon Annabeth. Soon." To this she only gave a huff as an answer. She knew very well that I would not reveal anything.

As we got to the camp borders, we could see the car there. It was a black Mercedes. A favor from Apollo.

" Oh Percy you did not have to do this." She looked touched. It gave me immense pleasure to make her so happy.

"Now, look I don't have to do anything of this but I want to and you can do nothing to stop me from doing do. Got it?" She just nodded at this but I could see a smile creeping up her face. Trying to be the gentleman for once, I opened the door for my wise girl.

"wow seaweed brain, doing it all?"

"Mhhm"

We were both smiling ear to ear. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and went to get into the car myself.

The driver knew where to drive as I had told him everything beforehand. During our time in the car I just couldn't help but look at Annabeth. It was as if like I wouldn't see that face again and I was trying to get the most of it….so that I would never forget it. Woahh bad thoughts…no, Annabeth is here and she isn't going anywhere else.

"You are staring at me. Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing, you just are really beautiful and I am so lucky to be with you." It was rare for her to blush but she did. "thank you but Percy I am the lucky one, not you." She entwined her hand with mine and gave me smile that made me realize that this girl could make me fall into tartarus willingly, I was so falling for her.

"Just promise me one thing-we will always be there for each other. Always together. Not going to leave each other alone no matter how much tempting."

"Of course Annabeth after all you are my parabatai." She laughed at this. It was a small one but still a good one.

"so Together?" it was all she said but all the emotions behind this single word shone in her gray eyes.

"Together."

We just came back from our date and it was awesome. It felt amazing. For once we were just a normal couple going on a date. No monsters and no gods.

I was walking with Annabeth to her cabin when this sudden feeling of fear came to the surface. I again had that instinct about not being able to see wise girl again. My heart was telling me again and again no don't leave her. It was weird and it scared the crap out of me but like the idiot I am, I ignored it.

I kissed Annabeth goodbye and was about to go back to my cabin when Annabeth suddenly hugged me .

"Percy?"

"yeah?"

"you would not go away right?"

"Never. You are not getting away from me that easily. You, Ms. Chase are stuck with me." At this she grinned and said "Good night."

 **Holaa! So how was this? Tell me in reviews…okay? Also I am experiencing this really bad thing- writer's block…ughhh I cannot think. At all. Anyway did anyone get tfios reference there? Together will be their always. And also TMI reference? If you get any of those, tell me in the reviews. One more thing—**

 **Ann** **abeth**

 **Rachel Eliz** **abeth** **dare**

 **Perc** **abeth**

 **Therefore percabeth could be for any of them….**

 **And now my reaction—**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYY!? WHAT THE-**

 **Let me tell you, you don't want me to complete that thought.**

 **Anyway guys hope you enjoyed. READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE JUST REVIEW**

 **LUV YA ALL**

 **-AC1218**


	3. AN(NOT A CHAPTER)

**Hey Everybody! It's been a long, long, long time since I updated but that's because my Finals were going on and also partially because of my laziness...And I am so sorry for that...I will try to update soon though. Another thing I asked you guys before and I am asking again-**

 **A) Do you want slower updates with longer chapters**

 **or**

 **B) Do you want faster updates with shorter chapters**

 **That's all for now...Keep reading!**

 **Yours in Demigodishness and all that. Peace out**

 **AC1218**


End file.
